Teen
by xSmolPidgex
Summary: Numbuh 274 has just found out that the treaty planned between teens and kids is a fluke. When he goes to warn Numbuh Infinity, however, the conversation takes a turn he wasn't expecting. Basically, the interaction between Chad and Infinity before Nigel walks in on them in Operation T.R.E.A.T.Y.


**A/N: **As explained in the summary, this is the interaction that took place between Numbuh 274 and Numbuh Infinity before Numbuh 1 walked in on them in Operation T.R.E.A.T.Y. Though some of the dialogue here may seem a little repetitive given what the two say in the canon show, I took the creative liberty of making it more charged than it was there. Hopefully, this is an improvement. Enjoy!

* * *

Chad had ducked into Numbuh Infinity's room without a hitch, as he'd expected. He knew every inch of the KND stadium like the back of his hand, having conducted several meetings and ceremonies there during his time as soopreme leaduh of the Kids Next Door. With everyone busy listening to Numbuh 362's announcement, he'd easily made his way through the halls once he'd found someplace to hide his transport, only having to avoid a couple straggling operatives every once in a while.

As usual, Numbuh Infinity had kept his room unlocked (the friendly ambassador was a fan of the open door approach), so as he awaited his eventual return, Chad deactivated his B.R.A. and made himself at home. It felt nice to be back on Kids Next Door turf without being chased around or shot at. He knew that this wouldn't last long, seeing as he was here to deliver the news that the proposed treaty was a total bust, but in the meantime, he enjoyed overhearing the kids cheering overhead. It was a pleasant change from the battle cries he had grown accustomed to lately. He wished that the treaty could have been a genuine attempt at peace between the two groups of non-adults, but he'd been working undercover as a teen ninja long enough to determine that such a treaty would probably never reach the realm of possibility.

_Still, I'll be moving onto better things soon,_ he reminded himself. The rocket ship flying him away to the Galactic: Kids Next Door would be departing in a few days, and once he was on it, he knew his chances of ever returning to his home planet were slim. However, considering how every kid saw him as a lowly traitor, one whose number would be remembered in infamy for generations of KND operatives, it wasn't like he was leaving much behind. At least in space, he could make a name for himself once more.

Taking a piece of butterscotch from Numbuh Infinity's desk, Chad lounged on a nearby chair, only to leap behind it when he heard approaching footsteps. Once the door had opened and closed, Chad peeked over the chair to ensure that it was Numbuh Infinity who had entered the room. After confirming that it was indeed Numbuh Infinity, he calmly popped out of his hiding spot.

"Numbuh 274!" Numbuh Infinity gave a startled huff upon noticing him.

Chad gave Numbuh Infinity a salute. "Numbuh Infinity."

"What brings you here?" Numbuh Infinity asked.

Chad was eager to share his information, but something about Numbuh Infinity's expression caught him off guard. Numbuh Infinity was a friendly, open operative, but he was also one who knew how to take care of business. He wasn't easily shaken, and as Chad looked him over, he noticed Numbuh Infinity's hands were trembling and his smile was faltering.

"You already know, don't you?" Chad assumed his demeanor indicated that he already knew that this treaty was doomed.

"Know what?"

"Just spit it out, Numbuh Infinity. The earlier we cross-reference our information, the quicker we avoid this whole mess."

Numbuh Infinity sighed. "I'm afraid there's no stopping it, Numbuh 274."

"Excuse my frankness, Numbuh Infinity, but I don't see why not."

"The G:KND has their mind set on Numbuh 1 and there's no changing that at this point."

Chad blinked. That wasn't what he had expected to hear. "Come again?"

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 274, but the G:KND has decided to replace you in favor of Numbuh 1. They simply think that he's better qualified for the position."

The room began spinning as Chad's hands morphed into fists in seconds.

"After everything I've done for you?" Chad cried in disbelief. "What has Numbuh 1 done that I haven't done _better, earlier_? I served the Kids Next Door better than anyone, as a sector operative, as a Moonbase officer, as the soopreme leaduh, as an undercover agent even!"

"I understand, 274, I really do, but I've done all I can at this point. Numbuh 1's performance has skyrocketed recently, so of course the G:KND would take notice…"

Chad cut him off before he could come up with any more excuses. He was seething at this point, his hand dangerously close to flinging Numbuh Infinity into the concrete wall on the other side of the room. "Numbuh 1's just a _kid_!"

"And that's what we're looking for: a kid. You're working for the Kids Next Door, are you not?" Numbuh Infinity pointed out, his eyes glued to his hands, which were still struggling to behave.

Aware of the noise he'd just made and what he'd just implied, Chad backed down, shaking his hands until they loosened up only to shove them into his pockets. "You know what I meant," he replied, almost a whisper.

_Of course he's a kid, stupid!_

"Perhaps, but the truth still stands," Numbuh Infinity. "You've served us well, Numbuh 274, but I'm afraid that doesn't stop the fact that you're just not a kid anymore. You're a teenager."

"Are you questioning my loyalty?"

Numbuh Infinity shook his head. "Never. I'm simply bringing up a scientific truth. Whether you like it or not, you're now a teenager, and as such, subconsciously at least, you've got to admit that we can no longer say with certainty that your intentions will always lie with defending the kids of this universe."

"What makes you say that?"

Numbuh Infinity backed up and took a seat behind his desk, bringing his hands up to support his chin. "Tell me, Numbuh 274. Who do you consider to be your best friend?"

Chad couldn't understand how this question was relevant to the matter at hand, but he trusted Infinity enough to know that his conversations always had a point. After hesitating a moment, he answered, "Cavallero, I guess?"

Though Cavallero wasn't the brightest, he was an excellent sparring partner, having been a KND operative before his decommissioning. They were on the same junior football team, and he'd even been to his house a few times outside of his reconnaissance missions just to hang out and play videogames. He didn't have any friends from his time in the KND thanks to his 'betrayal,' and with all the extracurricular activities that he had to keep up with thanks to his overbearing parents, it made sense that his new friends were all, unfortunately, teen ninjas. As much as he hated the way most of them treated kids, he at least felt accepted when he was around them, something he would never again feel with any group of KND operatives.

"No, not Chad Dickson's best friend," Numbuh Infinity shook his finger as if scolding a small child. "Numbuh 274's best friend, the TND operative."

Chad hadn't thought of the implications of his answer. As far as he was concerned, he was answering a simple question, but he realized now that he had messed up big time. Numbuh 274 would have never chosen a teenager as their best friend, especially not a teen ninja working under Father. Hell, he could have mentioned his dog and it still would've been a better answer than the one he'd given.

"Well…" Chad could've corrected his answer to Maurice, seeing as he was also a TND operative, but he knew that the damage was done. He'd already given himself away.

"I know that your loyalty is unwavering, but you can't deny that you've enjoyed the privileges that come with being a teenager."

"Such as?" Chad prodded.

"Better technology, less adult supervision, more freedom, dances, football games, earning your own money, etc."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Chad burst. Before he could stop himself, he had pressed his hand to his chest and had activated his B.R.A.

"See?" Numbuh Infinity taunted him, seemingly unimpressed by his show. "Whether you like it or not, you're a teenager Numbuh 274. We appreciate all you've done for us thus far, but the Galactic: Kids Next Door needs a _kid_, and you just don't make the cut."

"I sacrificed everything for the Kids Next Door!" Chad slammed his hand down on Numbuh Infinity's desk. The commotion be damned; he was about to give the ambassador a piece of his mind. "My legacy, my friends… I would leave Earth behind too if you'd only let me."

"And I believe you." Numbuh Infinity seemed genuinely sympathetic to Chad's plight. "I'm sorry, Chad."

"It's Numbuh 274 to you," Chad growled, letting his anger spill over as he reached across the desk and held up his superior by the collar. By the look on Numbuh Infinity's face, he hadn't been expecting that.

Chad had no intention of forsaking the Kids Next Door; he'd already done too much and there was no way he was going to prove those G:KND dorks right. Still, if Numbuh Infinity was so intent on labeling him as a cruddy teenager, then so be it. Chad was glad to play the part, if only for a little while. That treaty wasn't going to be signed any time soon anyway.


End file.
